Fifty Sentences To The End of The Story
by Gurly HR
Summary: Fifty sentences for fifty words. (One for each.) Sexual themes, angst, fluff, all those beautiful things will be included.


**This is my first attempt at Chainshipping (That is what I hear it is called?) and you know, tried my hand at it. I'm proud; probably my favorite fanfiction I have written. But, I might write a few more fanfics for these two. :3 I barely saw the movie Saw, and now I can't wait to see the rest.**

**Enjoy.**

_1. Illness_

Some tell Adam and Lawrence it's an illness and Lawrence does not really mind being sick if it means being with Adan.

_2. Estimate_

The amount of kisses they share are more than the estimate of toys in Diana's room located in their small house Adam and Lawrence shared.

_3. Dependent_

Some would find it ridiculous that Adam was very dependent on the older of the two, but he doesn't really care and he likes the idea of Lawrence bossing him around, anyway.

_4. Cam_

When they're in more intimate situations, Adam loves to take pictures of his favorite doctor.

_5. Shirt_

Once coming home from a late work shift, Lawrence expected to see Adam sprawled out on the bed asleep; he was not prepared to see Adam asleep with** his** shirt on.

_6. Smoker_

Adam was not much of a heavy smoker after the bathroom, but sometimes when Lawrence kissed him, he could still taste the light tobacco on his tongue.

_7. Shallow_

Some people would find it shallow to learn that Adam rejected Lawrence very rudely at the beginning of their relationship, but Lawrence excuses and forgives Adam for shouting, "Dear JESUS! Who put you up to this?!"

_8. Boring_

When Lawrence is bored, he reads, and Adam usually takes the book and says, "Stop being an old man and come have some fun."

_9. Breathing_

Lawrence liked to fall asleep to the soft heartbeat and breathing of Adam.

_10. Beauty_

Some would argue, but Lawrence thinks Adam is the epitome of beauty.

_11. Telling_

Lawrence knows Adam loves him unconditionally even without him telling the older man so.

_12. Know_

Adam likes to know that Lawrence is healing (albeit slowly) from Jigsaw's terrible trap.

_13. Process_

Their relationship a slow process, but somehow the two are living together and are more in love than ever before.

_14. Sweet_

Despite the taste of tobacco, Adam still tasted a little sweet.

_15. Desirable_

Nothing was more desirable than Adam on his knees, Lawrence would argue.

_16. Might_

With all his might, he would not let Adam ever be taken away from him.

_17. Kiss_

One time when they were both fighting, Adam kissed Lawrence in a desperate attempt to shut him up.

_18. Month_

Every month, they would take Diana to the park and one month at the park, they're surprised to hear, "I'm glad Adam's my new daddy."

_19. Strong_

Adam wasn't strong physically, but emotionally, he was stronger than Lawrence ever could be.

_20. Moved_

Adam wasn't one for being moved by speeches and love confessions, but hearing Lawrence profess his love was enough for Adam to desperately kiss him.

_21. Justice _

They both cry of happiness when they hear Jigsaw has been brought to justice and is now at his grave for all the terrible things he has done.

_22. Supporting_

Whenever Adam needs a shoulder to cry on, Lawrence is right there, arms wide open.

_23. Hiding_

When playing hide and seek with Diana, they both hide in a closet (Which Adam laughs at) and share a kiss without realizing Diana is watching, blushing furiously.

_24. Chance_

Adam gives the whole "Step dad" stuff a try.

_25. Promise_

Lawrence vows that he will never ever leave Adam again.

_26. Cook_

Lawrence never lets Adam cook after an incident where Adam once tried to make a toast and by some chance, the toaster caught on fire resulting in Adam screaming that the toaster was on fire.

_27. Advantage_

Adam had a slight advantage with being in control, but Lawrence never gave full control.

_28. Diary_

Neither of them own a diary, but once found Diana's and Adam laughed when Lawrence was furious that she had a crush on a boy, saying, "Lawrence, maybe he's a nice guy!"

_29. Free_

Finally being out of the bathroom wasn't when Adam and Lawrence were free; rather when they finally began living and breathing and loving again was when they were truly free.

_30. Shutting_

They try to remember to shut the door when Diana is over when they're in more adult situations.

_31. Smile_

Lawrence doesn't see a real smile on Adam's lips until a few months after the bathroom, on their first date.

_32. Pretending_

Adam likes to pretend that the bathroom never happened and that he and Lawrence are happy, not pretending.

_33. Religious_

Adam did pray to whatever godly being when in the bathroom after Lawrence had left and when the search party came and saved him, and he could think deliriously was, "Shit, I have to start going to church."

_34. Felt_

They could feel each other freely now and Lawrence has been waiting long for this; so he presses as many kisses and touches where he pleases on Adam whenever and however times he wants.

_35. Rush_

The rush Adam gets when Lawrence and him are finally holding hands sent him into an anxiety attack and they post pined their date to came down the poor out of breath man.

_36. Impossible_

Nothing was impossible with each other; cheesy, yes, but it was true.

_37. Time_

Over time, Adam learns to really, really love Lawrence.

_38. Approving_

Whether or not their relationship was approved of, they were still gonna have "gross gay sex" as rude people call it.

_39. Waiting_

Adam hates waiting when Lawrence is working late at night simply because he's afraid that someone like Jigsaw will come and take him again or worse: they'll take Lawrence again.

_40. Gossip_

There's gossip going around the offices of the infirmary that Dr. Gordon has a girlfriend that brings him lunch a lot and a few nurses spy and see not a woman, but a dark haired man with a nice smile bringing Dr. Gordon lunch.

_41. Wishing_

They never have seen a shooting star together, but it didn't really matter because all their wishes have come true.

_42. Hope_

Lawrence never gave Adam false hope; if Adam needed help, Lawrence would always oblige.

_43. Cheating_

The reason Adam woke up in the middle of night crying was because he was afraid Jigsaw would come back because he and Lawrence didn't win; they had cheated and cheaters never win.

_44. Corpse_

Sometimes, Lawrence can't forget the image of Zep's lifeless corpse and while he feels bad, he also remembers that he almost killed him and Adam and can't thank Adam enough that he beat the shit out of him.

_45. Mess_

Lawrence can say that Adam was most definitely a hot mess.

_46. Romantic_

Adam was far from romantic, but Lawrence managed to make all of their dates sappy.

_47. Sabotage_

Lawrence thinks of sabotaging Diana's first date when she's fifteen and Adam laughs and hits him over the head and says, "She's having fun; leave her alone."

_48. Heterosexual_

Adam still tells people he's straight as an arrow while Lawrence purposely gives him a big kiss on the cheek, making Adam groan.

_49. Heal_

They never will truly heal- scars just don't go away that quickly; but in all honestly, they will try and at least make the sting hurt less.

_50. Ending_

It's not a happy ending, but it'll have to do because at least they occasionally see Diana and Adam has his sarcastic remarks and Lawrence likes kissing Adam a lot and yes, it's not the ideal ending, but it's definitely satisfying.


End file.
